School Days: Book 1
by Aqua Bailarina 15
Summary: The girls get some surprising news.. they are becoming normal! Now throw in a troublesome trio, 5th grade and a bit of music. What comes out of all this? Chaos, friendship, and a bit of romance, despite being only 10! Follow the powerpuffs, and the rowdyruffs in their journey through 5th and (possibly) 6th grade! They will laugh and cry, but will they survive 5th grade! Find out!
1. A Big Surprise

School Days: Book 1-Chapter 1: A Big Surprise

Blossom's P.O.V

The girls and I were walking home from summer camp. It was our last day. We were going to be in 4th grade, and our physical appearance didn't change much from when we were five. We got home to an explosion in the lab. We flew in to figure out what it was.

"Professor! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Bubbles said. The Professor looked at us and shook his head with an excited expression on his face.

"No girls, I'm ok! But I have a big surprise for you and the Rowdyruff Boys! Follow me while I call Mojo." We followed the Professor with questioning looks on our faces. We knew that for the boys' sake, Mojo and the Professor had a truce and were now friends, but the Rowdyruffs were still OUR enemies. Now they were coming to our house to hear the big news?! We were a little anxious to see what they would do. I hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Should we be on our guard?" Buttercup said.

"Yes. This IS our house. And girls, no fooling around, I MEAN it. For the Professor's sake. Got it?" They shook their heads yes. Oh, I hoped they meant it!

XxXxX

Brick's P.O.V

We arrived at the Powerpuff house. Did not change one bit. Butch elbowed me gently.

"What?" I said.

"Do you think that the surprise is a good one, since it involves us AND the girls?" I thought about it for a moment.

"Maybe. But boys, for Mojo's sake, _behave_, and you can mess with the girls when it's appropriate. Got it?" They said yes. Good. The Professor and Mojo finally faced us. Mojo spoke.

"Boys and girls, we have a surprise for you. We have found a way to make you normal. Well, semi- normal anyway because of your eyes." We ALL (even the Powerpuffs) had a confused look on our faces.

"Let me explain." The Professor said. "We created a chemical that will make you look like normal humans, however, your eye colors stay the same. However, instead of looking like 4th graders, you will look like 5th graders, but since the change is slow, you won't look like 5th graders until early January. You all will, however, still be turning 9. Now boys, you are a month older than the girls, so you turn 9 in March instead of April." I smirked at this. Being older than the girls was going to be fun to tease them about. "You will also be getting homeschooled for the duration of 4th grade." My smirk faded a bit. Homeschooled? Fun? Not so much. "We have a request, however." We listened. "You 6 will not be seeing each other again, due to the fact that you are getting homeschooled separately, until June, when I start to train you on how to control your powers. So until then, there will be an agreement. Girls, no bothering the boys until June. Same to you boys, and no crime either. Got it? Blossom and Brick, we expect you to control your siblings. Understood?" I looked at Pinky. She nodded yes, then looked at me. I nodded yes. He then gave us each a cough drop in our colors. We swallowed them and were then enveloped in a glowing light.

*2 minutes later* Blossom's P.O.V

We eventually stopped glowing, and when we did, we all dashed for a mirror. I. Looked. SO. _Different_. I was wearing a pink shirt with short dark pink sleeves, jean capris, and pink ballet flats. I also found different pairs of black Hello Kitty nerd glasses with a bow on the side. I put on the pair with the red bow. My hair was down, so it went all the way down to just below my butt. It also had my bow, but a bit smaller. I then went in the hallway and saw my sisters. Buttercup was wearing a green and black shirt with short sleeves, black capris, and green converse. Her hair went centimeters below her shoulders, and she had black nerd glasses. Bubbles had on a blue and white shirt, a denim skirt, and black ballet flats. Her blonde hair was in a side ponytail almost mid back and she had on white nerd glasses. I finally spoke.

"We look different don't we? You guys look awesome." Bubbles and Buttercup smiled.

"Thanks Blossom! You don't look bad yourself." Bubbles said. We headed downstairs and when we saw the boys I swear I saw Bubbles and Buttercup's faces turn a bit pink. But could I blame them? No. Because when I saw Brick I was blushing a bit more than my sisters because, and I hate to say it, but he was cute. Really cute. He was wearing a short sleeved red shirt, black jeans, and red Converse. His hair was mid back in a ponytail, and even though it made him look like a girl a little bit, it _did_ make him look a bit cuter. His red hat was still on his head, backwards. We finally stopped staring at each other. Brick broke the silence.

"Well, well, looks like we all finally grew some hands and feet. Nice outfit choice,_ Bloss._" He whispered the last part. I blushed a bit but regained my composure.

"Hmm, well you don't look too bad yourself, _Red_" He grinned at the last part. Bubbles spoke up.

"So… we won't see each other until June. Good luck with homeschooling." Boomer grinned.

"You too! And when we see you again, we'll be a month older than you!" We giggled and laughed at that. I wasn't too happy when I found out I was younger than Brick, but oh well. Mojo cleared his throat.

"Well boys, it's time to go, I need to call your homeschooling teacher and schedule days for you. Bye girls, and Professor I will call to tell you the results of the human transformation. Say bye boys." The boys looked at us, and in the flip of a switch they kissed us on the cheek. We blushed, 'cause we were pretty surprised.

"See ya in June!" They said, and flew out the door. Mojo chuckled shook hands with the Professor and went home. The Professor looked at us.

"Alright girls. Get some sleep. It's 8:00. You have "school shopping" to do tomorrow." We nodded and flew to our room. Buttercup shut off the light, leaving the hallway light on for Bubbles. I closed my eyes and drifted off, trying not to think about Brick, his new look, or the kiss he gave me.

**A/N: Well that's all for now. And as for the human transformation thing Mojo talked about, Professor gave Mojo a similar cough drop so he could turn into a human. Until chapter 2 of School Days, Adios!**


	2. Back To School Already!

School Days: Book 1- Chapter 2: Back To School Already?!

_1 year later, September 3rd_

Blossom's P.O.V

BEEP BEEP BE-*crash* "BUTTERCUP YOU BROKE THE ALARM AGAIN?! SO HELP ME YOU BETTER BE UP!" "BUBBLES SHUT UP! I'M UP OK I AM UP!" "SHUT UP!"*sigh* it doesn't take a genius to figure out how that went down.1: Buttercup broke our alarm. AGAIN. 2: Bubbles yelled at her to get up. 3: Buttercup yelled at her to shut up. 4: I yelled at them both to shut up. I finally got out of bed and brushed my teeth, took a shower, and went back to my room and put on the same outfit that I had on yesterday. I left my hair down with my signature bow in my hair. I found my glasses from yesterday and put them on as well. I grabbed my pink and white messenger bag, my earpods, and my pink iPod nano that was a gift to us from the Professor. I walked out into the hallway to wait for my sisters so we could do a bag check. Two minutes later I saw them come out in the same outfits from yesterday. Bubbles began to list stuff.

"Binder with Math, Science, ELA, Great books, Spanish, and Technology?"

"Check."

"IPods?"

"Double check."

"Earbuds?"

"Check."

"Glasses?"

"Bubbles, do I really need to answer that? Check."

"I know, just kidding. Pencil case?"

"Check."

"Extra clothes?" Me and Buttercup panicked.

"WAIT WHAT?! WE WERE SUPPOSED TO PACK THAT?!" We were about to go to our rooms when Bubbles started laughing.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING! Jeez. Well we are good to go. All we need are our lunchboxes, along with the boys' lunchboxes. Oh, and our water bottles." We grabbed what we needed and ate our breakfast. Buttercup spoke.

"So how do you think the boys will fit in at school? We know Princess will probably get jealous the minute we walk in there with them." Bubbles scoffed

"Hey, if she isn't the center of attention, _of course_ she'll get jealous" We laughed at that. I then grinned.

"Come on girls, school starts at nine and its 8:15, the boys will be late and so will we. Let's roll." They nodded. We flew into the skies, iPods in hand, when our favorite song came on. I grinned as we got closer to the boys' house.

"Hey girls, what do you say if we give the boys a wake-up call?" they grinned right along with me.

"Let's do this."-Buttercup "I can't wait to see the look on their faces!"-Bubbles

Showtime.

**Call It Whatever by Bella Thorne**** (A/N: it is an excerpt, or a part)**

**Blossom: Everybody's asking what I'm thinking of you Wanna show and tell about the things that we do I know what I'm feeling and you're feeling it too, you're feeling it too, you're feeling it too**

**Bubbles: Call me up and wonder why I'm making a fuss Wanna hear the little little secrets of us I won't tell them anything, they don't have a clue, about me and you, about me and you **

At this point, we were at the boys' house. The boys actually came out as soon as buttercup was about to sing, dressed in their clothes from yesterday. Brick was looking at me, a smirk on his face, and I was trying not to blush by placing a small smirk on my face while he and his brothers just watched us. '_Might as well give them a show' _I thought. I looked at the girls and they caught my drift.

**Buttercup: Take me on a roller coaster Round and round and up and over Hold me close I'm ready for the ride **

We each began to fly up in swirls, aerials, and more swirls! The boys just stared.

(Chorus)

**All: Our love needs no name We got a thing, we can't explain Don't care what people say, let's call it whatever, whatever You, me, got everything No I don't need a diamond ring Don't care what people say, let's call it whatever, whatever**

**Whatever(x5) HEY!**

**Whatever we want**

**Let's call it whatever(x5) HEY!**

**Whatever we want**

**Blossom: Don't you know I'm not another typical girl**

**Skip the fancy dinners we go straight for dessert**

**I don't need the flowers, you can give me the world, give me the world,**

**Give me the world**

I added a bit more flair to my dance and smirked right at Brick.

**Buttercup: We are never gonna try to play by the rules and**

** Every little thing that we should say or do**

**Uh oh, uh oh**

**Is wrapped around my little finger**

**Bubbles: Take me on a roller coaster**

**Round and round and up and over**

**Hold me close I'm ready for the ride**

**(Chorus)**

**Blossom: Take me on a roller coaster**

**Round and round and up and over**

**Hold me close I'm ready for the ride**

**(Chorus)**

**All:(x3) Let's call it whatever (x5)**

**Whatever we want**

"Well, well, was that for us? I'm touched Blossy." Brick grinned. I blushed, but smirked.

"Buttercup, what time is it?" She had a questioning look on her face, but checked.

"8:45. Why?" I got an evil grin on my face.

"Oh, nothing, but you know what happens if we have to _rush_ to school, right?" the boys were confused, but the girls caught my drift and Buttercup started to play "Die Young" and when that happened, we grabbed our stuff, and a Rowdyruff, and sped off to school. The Ruffs started to scream

**"****WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ONNNN?! PUT US DOWN YOU CRAZY PEOPLE! AAAAHHHHHH!"** I felt a bit more evil and grinned.

"Girls! Plan Swirling Aerial!" Buttercup and Bubbles began to swirl around while I did aerials in mid-air until we got to school, which is when the song repeats ended. We landed on the ground with 3 dizzy Ruffs. Butch started to scream.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT?! I'M DIZZY BEYOND…. WELL DIZZY!" Buttercup laughed.

"Well if you want revenge, you'll have to catch us." And at that moment I wanted to kill buttercup because in one second Brick's arm was on my waist, same goes for the others and flew us around the school and into class, a minute before the bell rang. We glared at them.

**"****I. HATE. YOU."** They smirked.

**"****No you don't. You love us."** Which caused us to blush and glare at them. Bubbles spoke.

"Umm can you let us go?" Boomer smiled.

"Nope! Look at our desks." We looked at the desks. They. Were. Lab desks. And our teacher HAD to assign us partners for the whole year. And guess who my partner was? Brick. FREAKING. Jojo. Kill me.

"Hey partner." Brick whispered. I blushed and made a mental note: Kill Buttercup and Brick.

**A/N: Well that's that. The characters will be a BIT OOC, but not too much. R&R. Until Chapter 3, Sayonara! **


	3. Ruff Madness and a Puff Friendship!

School Days: Book 1- Chapter 3: Rowdyruff Madness and a Powerpuff Friendship!

_11:40, Recess_

Brick's P.O.V

RRIIIINGGG!

"Alright class, that is the 5th grade recess bell, you are allowed to bring your iPods, however, you are responsible. Now, after recess, you will be escorted to the lunchroom to have lunch, so all lunchboxes/wallets, will be placed in the lunch cart. At lunch you will find the cart with 'Goldman' labeled on the front. Now who wants to be lunch cart managers for the duration of September?" Blossom and a few others raised their hands. I also raised my hand._ 'This is my chance to get closer to Blossom and maybe become her friend.' _I thought. Mr. Goldman looked at me and Blossom.

"Alright Mrs. Utonium" "Which one?" Bubbles said. "Blossom." He said, then continued. "And Mr. Brick Jojo." Blossom face lit up, then paled when she figured out who would be her assistant. I grinned. Be prepared, Blossom. This is going to be a long September for you. Goldman told the class to line up, and told me and Blossom to bring the cart to the lunchroom and then we could fly to recess. We nodded, took our iPods, and flew off. After a bit of silence, I spoke.

"So... We're partners in class and cart monitors together. How cool is that?" She scoffed

"Brick, there is a difference in what you just said. We are only cart monitors for the rest of September. After September, two other people could get the position. But we are class partners for the whole year. So you're stuck with me, Brick-Head." I smiled a genuine smile.

"What if I don't mind being stuck with you?" She blushed. Cute. She smiled half-heartedly.

"Brick, you and I both know you don't want to be my friend. Don't you hate me?" I dropped the cart with her and we started flying to the courtroom. I stopped. She looked at me.

"Brick, what's wrong? Speak to-"I flew up to her and kissed her. I pulled away a couple seconds later. She was as red as my hat.

"B-B-Brick, what was that for?" I smiled.

"Did that answer your question?" She shook her head. "That was my way of telling you that I don't hate you, I like you, and I want to be your friend. Will you be my friend Blossom?" She blushed pink, but then smiled.

"Hmm… Alright Brick, we can be friends," I smiled. "BUT, "and there went my smile." I don't completely trust you. So I will make a deal with you. If you can show me that I can trust you by the end of September, I will fully trust you. But if not, then we can't be friends. Please prove me wrong, Brick. Because," she went up to my ear and whispered "I like you too, and I want to be your friend." She pecked me on the cheek and flew off to the courtyard in search of our siblings. I snapped out of it when I realized she left me here, with 30 minutes until recess is over. That sneaky little minx! She yelled.

"Hurry up Red! Recess will be over soon!" She didn't realize I was behind her.

"Brick where are-Aahh! Brick you scared me! Now let go of my waist." I grinned.

"No. I see our siblings." We flew to the swing set.

Blossom's P.O.V

We got to the swing set and we heard Buttercup and Bubbles scream.

"Push me higher. Higher!" Butch and Boomer laughed as they did so Brick and I grinned.

"So what is going on here? Hmmm?" They blushed pink but they all smirked at us. We looked at each other when Bubbles spoke.

"So where have our fearless leaders been? Not at recess." Buttercup then laughed.

"Oh, but they have been doing things that leaders shouldn't be doing." Boomer then laughed.

""Oh Blossom I love you, Will you be my friend?" Butch then mock screamed

"Oh Brick! Speak to me!" They all started laughing at us. We blushed red and then glared.

**"****YOU WERE SPYING ON US?! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING PIECES OF-"They** flew away scared. By the time we got them, the aids blew a whistle to line the classes up to go to lunch. I grabbed by sisters by their ears and pulled them to lunch. They screamed.

"Ow, ow, ow,ow,ow,OWWWWW! BLOSSOM IT HURTS! I smiled evilly.

"That will teach you not to SPY ON ME YOU DUMB DUMBS" I threw them down on the ground harshly. They were grumbling and rubbing their ears all the way to lunch. Hmph, serves them right. We met up with the Rowdyruffs at the class line as we were approaching the cafeteria.

"So what did you do to them?" I asked brick. He laughed.

"I made two small powerballs in my hands and shocked them with it until we found our class. They only grumbled about it until we got here. You?" I giggled.

"Well unlike you, I was a bit lighter and, using my superstrength, I took them by the ear and pulled them to the class and then threw them on the ground. Harshly. They, rubbed their ear and grumbled about it until we got here." He looked at me like I was crazy.

"You call that LIGHT?! Note to self: Don't get Blossom mad. I would've killed you if you did that to me." We laughed and got our lunchboxes. We all sat down at a table. Bubbles went first in showing off her lunch.

"Rice, beans, and chicken. Yay!" Buttercup was next.

"Grilled chicken with chopped tomatoes and white rice. Thanks Bloss!" I smiled I cooked our food, but I bought my food, before I went back to sleep.

"I bought Japanese food, which was teriyaki chicken, and vegetable rice, with 1 sushi roll. Yay!" Then Boomer went.

"Spaghetti and meat balls. Woo-hoo!" Butch was after him.

"Rice, chicken, and fried plantains. You rock Brick!" Brick grinned.

"What can I say? I'm an awesome cook. I have… Japanese food? Who did this?" I giggled and he looked at me.

"Blossom, how? Why?" I smiled at him.

"Remember how you told me that final day of training that you vowed you would never eat 'the vile, disgusting glob' known as cafeteria food, and that you wished you could buy Japanese food, but never got the chance? Well in the middle of the night I was preparing my sisters' lunchboxes, and you finished preparing your brothers' lunches, and left them at my house, and you _thought _you prepared yours, but when I checked your lunch box, compared to your brothers, your lunch was nothing but a half of a cheese sandwich, which I know you hate, 'cause you told me. So when I called the restaurant that I ordered delivery from, I ordered _two_ Japanese lunches instead of_ one_, because I knew that the minute you saw a cheese sandwich, you would throw it out and starve yourself until we went to my house, and I didn't want that. Also, I knew you'd prefer Japanese food than a cheese sandwich. Bottom line: I did it for _you_." He had a smile bigger than the sun. He gave me a peck on the cheek and whispered "Thank you for caring about me." I blushed. "N-n-n-no p-problem." I blushed even harder. My sisters cooed.

"Awwwww." I was still blushing but glared at them.

"S-s-shut up." The boys grinned at Brick.

"Wow Bricky-boy, someone's got a crush!" He blushed a bit, then glared at them.

"Oh, shut up I do not! You guys DO have a crush on the other two though!" They blushed red.

"OH SHUT UP! NO WE DON'T" Brick laughed at them. I smirked.

"Oh, but they aren't the only two with crushes, _are they girls? _They blushed red.

"S-S-SHUT UP! N-NO WE D-DON'T!" We laughed at the blushing greens and blues. Eventually we ate our lunches and went back to class with our class.

*timeskip* _Afterschool _

Brick's P.O.V

"I still don't believe you would say that in front of your enemy, and then they get the wrong idea!" Boomer said. I nodded. We were talking about our past battle, when a certain blond said, and I quote "Oh! I want the blond! I think he's cute!" and Boomer is asking Bubbles why she would say that in front of her enemy, and she then hugged Boomer and said she didn't think about what she was saying. We laughed as we got to the girls house. We dropped off our stuff. Blossom called for the Professor. He came upstairs.

"Hello girls, boys. How was school?" Buttercup spoke.

"It was great! We had an awesome recess, Blossom and Brick made awesome lunches for us, but speaking of them…" Professor looked at us, STERNLY. Uh oh.

"Blossom, Brick, what's going on? What is she talking about?" Blossom looked at me panicked. So I did the next best thing: I grabbed Blossom and flew for dear life. The professor looked mad. I yelled

"We'll be back before 5:30!" I flew to the highest cloud I could find. I put Blossom down gently. She was blushing, and panicked.

"B-B-B-Brick! My dad is going to kill you! What type of genius plan is that?!" I frowned

"Well, I saw you looking at ME, not at the Professor telling him ANYTHING BUT WHAT HAPPENED AT RECESS AND LUNCH! I don't think he would be over the moon if he finds out that I kissed his daughter! TWICE! And one was on the lips! Not that I didn't like it, but…*sigh* I really am an idiot, aren't I?" She looked at me, and did the most unexpected thing. She. Kissed. ME. On the lips. I was so over the moon that I kissed back and then we pulled away. She then slapped me.

"OWWW! Damn Blossom that hurt! What did I do?" She looked at me seriously.

"Brick, I want you to promise me that you will not call yourself an idiot, okay? You're not an idiot, you panicked, so you flew off and… it was sweet of you to take me with you." She then grinned.

"Let's go." I was genuinely confused.

"Umm Blossom, where are we going." She smiled playfully, and took two precious things from me: my iPod, and MY HAT. She played a song I knew well and then I caught her drift. We started to fly to the sky and she started to sing.

**Popular Song by Ariana Grande and MIKA**

**Blossom: La la, la la la la**

**You were the popular one, the popular chick,**

**It is what it is, now I'm popular-ish**

**Brick: Standing on the field, with your pretty pom-poms**

**Now you're working at the movies, signing popular corn.**

**I could've been a mess,**

**But I never went wrong,**

**'****Cause I'm putting down my story in a popular song.**

**Blossom: Ahh, I said I'm putting down my story in a popular song**

**Both: My problem, I never was a model, I never was a scholar**

**But you were always popular.**

**You were singing all the songs I don't know**

**Now you're in the front row**

**'****Cause my song is popular.**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are, or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were.**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**That's all you ever need to know.**

**So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go (2x)**

Me and Blossom were kinda just dancing in the air, just having fun. We did have truth in our words as we sang. We were supposed to be the responsible leaders, while our siblings were popular, we could be ourselves in front of each other.

**Blossom: I was on the lookout for someone to hate,**

**Picking on me like a dinner plate**

**You hid during classes, and in between them**

**Dunk me in the toilet, now it's you that cleans them**

**Brick: Trying to make me feel bad with the things you do**

**It ain't so funny when the joke's on you.**

**Blossom: Ooh, the jokes on you**

**Got everyone laughing, got everyone clapping, asking**

**Both: How come you look so cool?**

**'****Cause that's the only thing that I learned at school**

**Said that's the only thing that I've learned at school**

**My problem, I never was a model,**

**I never was a scholar,**

**But you were always popular.**

**You were singing, all the songs I don't know**

**Now you're in the front row,**

**'****Cause my song is popular**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are, or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

**And all that have to do, is be true to you**

**That's all you ever need to know**

**So catch up, 'cause you got an awful long way to go (2x)**

Me and Blossom just paused and then I started to twirl her around while we sang.

**Both: Popular, I know about popular**

**It's not about who you are, or your fancy car**

**You're only ever who you were**

**Popular, I know about popular**

We started to stop spinning, and we leaned in as the song was about to end. Closer, closer…

**And all that you have to do, is be true to you**

**That's all you ever need to know**

And with on final whisper she sang

**Blossom: That's all you ever need to know**

And we kissed. And this was better than anything in the world. Until…

"AHEM!" We pulled apart to see the greens, Buttercup, angry, and Butch victorious, and the blues, with the same reaction as the greens. Blossom blushed sheepishly.

"So guys….. What's up?"

**A/n: Cliffhanger! I hate that this took me two days to finish, but parents, and this chapter is long compared to the other two! Sheesh. Well that's that and I hope to get things done smoothly. Until Chapter 4 of School Days, R&R! Adios!**


	4. Busted! Is There Love Or Friendship!

School Days: Book 1- Chapter 4: Busted?! Is There Love or Friendship?!

_Previously,_

**_Blossom: That's all you ever need to know_**

_And then we kissed. But this was better than anything in the world. Until…_

_"__AHEM!" We pulled away, to see the greens, Buttercup looking mad, Butch victorious, and the blues with the exact same expressions. Blossom blushed sheepishly._

_"__So guys… What's up?"_

_Present time_

Blossom's P.O.V

"So guys… What's up?" I said. I was in SO much trouble, and so was Brick. Buttercup glared.

"What's up? WHAT'S UP?! What's up is that the Professor is mad at you and Brick for taking off and he wants you guys home, to explain what happened at lunch. Now we, went to search around the park for you guys and little did we know that we heard singing above the park. So when we were about to come up to see who was singing, the song ended and I find BRICK LOCKING LIPS WITH MY SISTER! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" I immediately started to glare at her. SHE was the one who could've gotten me and Brick in trouble and now she yelling at us 'cause Brick panicked and took off with me, then kissed?! I glared.

"Buttercup I will not explain myself to you! You had to open your big mouth and say something to the Professor, and now you're yelling at me because we panicked, took off, had a bit of fun together, and then we kissed! You have no right to yell at me or Brick because if you would've known how to shut up about certain things, then we wouldn't have had to panic and take off and we wouldn't be yelling at each other right now. I know you like to joke around, Buttercup, but this just went too far. We're sisters, and you and Bubbles need to know the difference between public and private. Let's go Brick." He nodded, but I had 1 more thing to clear up.

"Oh, and by the way, there is _nothing _going on between me and Brick. We are just friends." We shot into the sky, but from the corner of my eye, I saw Brick with a slightly hurt look on his face. I looked at him.

"What's wrong?" Brick turned to me.

"Well what you said to Buttercup kind of hurt me a little bit. I thought…" I turned to him.

"Brick we are friends, but…. I want you to become my best friend. And the only way we can be best friends is if I trust you. And I think that I can call the 'deal' we had off if you answer this question: Can I trust you with my secrets, my worries, my fears, without stressing that you will tell our siblings and anyone else? And eventually, if we come to that…" I started to blush red."… Can I trust you with my heart, and not stress that you will break it?" He looked at me with the most serious face he has ever had.

"Blossom, I promise that I will keep your secrets, worries, and your fears safe with me until I die. I will not tell a soul, and if we ever come to that, I will treat your heart as if it is a fragile jewel, and swear on my life that I will not break it. I want to get to be your best friend, and get to know you, better than anyone else, but only if you will let me." I was finished right there and kissed him with all the strength I had. We pulled away a moment later and I had tears welling up. He looked worried, but I wiped them away.

"Brick that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me. I'm calling off the deal, and I think we can get to know each other and build up our friendship. Also," I went up to his ear. "You are allowed to kiss me, but only when we're alone. I don't want dating rumors to spread. Ok?" He nodded yes

"Thank you Bloss! I am going to make sure you are always happy!" I laughed at that.

"We'll see. Let's go inside." We flew inside my house, to see the Professor and he looked upset. Our siblings were in the living room, playing games. Professor pointed to the kitchen. We followed, looking at each other with slight panicky looks on our faces. We sat down and he began to speak.

"Blossom, Brick I am disappointed in you. Brick, why did you take off, and with my daughter no less?" He looked down.

"I'm sorry Professor, I panicked and flew off. I took Blossom with me because I didn't want her to face all the heat." He nodded and turned to us.

"So what happened?" We explained what happened at recess and lunch. He looked a bit mad at Brick, but then sighed.

"Well, I can't say I am happy about you kissing my daughter, but you seem to make her happy, and Blossom vice-versa, so as long as you guys aren't irresponsible, I'm ok with you two being best friends. Also, next time something like that happens, talk to me, don't run away alright?" Me and Brick had smiles bigger than the sun.

"Thank you so much Professor! We won't let you down!" He chuckled.

"I know you won't. And I will speak to Buttercup later. Now run along." He went downstairs, while me and Brick snuck up to my room. He laughed.

"I did not think he would take it well. So what are we going to do with our siblings?" I scoffed.

"I am probably not going to talk to Buttercup for a while. Bubbles, on the other hand, didn't do anything, so I am going to have a chat with her at some point, not today. And your brothers haven't done anything, so leave them be. That aside, I forgot to ask, how'd you like our wake up call this morning?"**(A/N: Refer to Ch. 2) ** He smirked.

"Well I was pretty shocked when you did all those gymnast things, but you were beautiful out there. But at first I wanted to kill you,'cause it was TOO EARLY FOR THAT! But otherwise, it was good." I laughed at that. Then we eventually started our Spanish (being the only assignment we had) homework. We finished it a couple of minutes later. We decided to use our iPods in a game called "Guess that song" that I made up. Brick turned to me.

"So what are the rules?" I smiled.

"Well, we are going to take turns. So say you go first. You will find a random song and play it for a couple of seconds. If I know it, you have to sing the song, and then I go. If I don't, you tell me AND I have to sing that song. And when it's my turn, vice-versa. Got it?" He nodded yes when I heard a knock at my door. "Blossom it's me, Bubbles." "And Boomer." It was the blues. I opened the door to see Bubbles and Boomer, looking guilty. I let them in and shut the door behind me. Bubbles spoke first.

"Blossom I am so so so sorry! I should've defended you, and instead I just stood there, and I was part of the teasing. I understand if you're mad at me." I enveloped Bubbles in a hug.

"Bubbles, you have nothing to be sorry about. I am not mad at you or Boomer. So don't worry about it ok?" she nodded. Boomer looked at Brick.

"Brick, man I am really sorry. I was being a complete butthead over there in the café. Can you forgive me?" Brick looked a bit upset, but then smiled.

"Aw Boom Boom, I can't be mad at you for too long. Besides, it's more Butch's fault than it is yours." And then in that RARE moment, he gave Boomer a hug. Bubbles, being her cheery self again, asked us what we were doing. I told her that we were about to play the game and she squealed.

"Ooh I love that game! Let me go first! Pleeeease?!" I sighed and let her go first. We began to play the game.

Bubbles' P.O.V

We started to play, "Guess that Song" and I went first. I was going to be easy on my first turn. I found a good song and played it. "One way, or another, I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get'cha, get'cha, get'cha, get'cha. One wa-" I stopped it there. "Boomer, Guess that Song!" He thought really hard.

"Umm….. Damn it! I don't know!" I smiled.

"It was "One Way or Another" by One Direction. Get up and sing." He muttered curses to himself and was about to sing when we heard a knock on the door. Blossom got it and was enveloped in a hg by Buttercup.

"Bloss, I am really sorry. Your words got to me. You're right. We are supposed to know what's private and what's public. So do you forgive me? She nodded yes, and Butch repeated the process to Brick, who ruffed up his hair and forgave him. They sat down after Blossom explained what we were doing. Then Boomer began to sing.

**One Way or Another by One Direction**

**Boomer: One way or another, I'm gonna find ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha, get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**One day, maybe next week**

**I'm gonna meet'cha, I'm gonna meet'cha, I'll meet'cha**

**I will drive past your house**

**And if the lights are all down**

**I'll see who's around**

**LET'S GO!**

**One way or another, I'm gonna find ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

He was acting like he had a guitar. It was really funny to see him act this way. He then winked at me. I blushed deeply. Ok I MIGHT have a small crush on Boomer, but I wouldn't tell him that.

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**I'll get you, I'll get you**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha, meet'cha**

**One day, maybe next week,**

**I'm gonna meet'cha, I'll meet'cha, I'll meetcha**

**And if the lights are all out**

**I'll follow your bus downtown**

**See who's hanging out**

**(One, two, three, four)**

**Na (x18)**

**I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (x3)**

**Yeah, teenage kicks right through the night**

**C'mon**

**I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight (x3)**

**Yeah teenage kicks right through the night**

He was now acting like he was running towards me with his "guitar" and then paused and created and electrical guitar and struck the chords expertly. He was getting closer to me, while his brothers were singing a bit of backup.

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna see ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**I'm gonna meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha meet'cha**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

**One way or another, I'm gonna win ya**

**(I wanna hold you, wanna hold you tight)**

He leaned in close to my face and sang

**I'm gonna get'cha get'cha get'cha get'cha**

**One way or another**

We all clapped for Boomer, and then I tapped him. He turned to me.

"What's up?" I gave him a slightly questioning look.

"Why did you get close to me at the end of the song? Was that like a secret message?" He smirked.

"Maybe. Maybe I am going to get you, one way or another way." He winked at me. I blushed pink. My sisters smiled knowingly.

"Hey Boomer, heads up: She's single. Isn't that right Blossom?" She nodded knowingly. If possible, my face turned a shade of dark pink. I glared at my sisters, when Boomer spoke.

"Guys, stop embarrassing her." I looked at him thankfully, until he went to my ear and whispered

"I will deal with you _later._" I blushed red and hit him on the arm.

"S-shut up!" He smiled knowingly. It was now his turn to put on a song for someone to guess. He smirked knowingly at his brothers. They grinned at him. We looked at each other. What is going on? Suddenly Boomer spoke.

"This is a _trio_ request." We paled. What that meant was that if all of us didn't know, we had to sing and dance as a trio. Boomer played a song that was foreign to me. "Do-do you have a first aid kit handy, Do-do you know how to patch up a wound, tell me-" He grinned. "Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Guess that Song!" We looked at each other and I could tell that Blossom and Buttercup didn't know. I didn't know either. Uh oh. Blossom and Buttercup shouted.

"DAMN IT! WE DON'T KNOW! Bubbles do you know?" I shook my head and shouted.

"DAMN IT!" The boys smirked knowingly. Brick spoke up.

"It is "Damaged" by Danity Kane. Oh, but it gets worse. One of you has to be lead. The other two backup." We groaned. Boomer was allowed to pick who would be lead. After discussing it, he walked up to us. Considering he was a bit taller than us, we shrunk a bit. He came up to me.

"Have fun being lead, _Bubbles_." I wanted to shout out what kind of BS was this, but I had to mind the rating. So, while muttering curses to myself we took our positions. '_Enjoy the show Boomer, 'cause you might not live after this.'_ Let's hope my skills aren't rusty.

**Damaged by Danity Kane**

**Bubbles: Do-do you got a first aid kit handy?**

**Do-do you know how to patch up a wound?**

**Tell me,**

**Are-are-are-are you patient, understanding?**

**'****Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**

**Blossom and Buttercup: I've tried every remedy**

**And nothing seems to work for me**

**Bubbles: Baby,**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Baby**

**All: This situation is driving me crazy**

**And I really want to be your lady**

**But the one before you left me so**

Our voices were in perfect sync and Blossom and buttercup worked well together. Boomer was staring at me when I sung my solo parts. Am I that good? I would ask Boomer later.

**(Chorus)**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Damaged**

**All: I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**Bloss**[CC1] **om and Buttercup: Damaged**

**All: So Damaged**

**And you can blame the one before**

**So how you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**Bubbles: Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do?**

**Blossom and Buttercup: How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**Bubbles: Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do?**

**Blossom and Buttercup: How you gonna fix it, fix it, fix it**

**Bubbles: Baby I gotta know, what are you gonna do?**

We were dancing really good, thanks to Buttercup signing us up for hip-hop, and we added a bit of our gymnast moves in there. Blossom and Buttercup had their half lidded look, as well as a smirk on their face, and that kept Brick and Butch staring at them. I tried the same and winked at Boomer, he didn't keep his eyes off of me.

**Buttercup: Do-do you got a first aid kit handy?**

**Do-do you know how to patch up a wound?**

**Tell me,**

**Are-are-are-are you patient, understanding?**

**'****Cause I might need some time to clear the hold in my heart and I**

**Blossom: You try to gain my trust**

**Talking is not enough**

**Actions speak louder than words,**

**You gotta show me something**

**Blossom and Buttercup: My heart is missing some pieces**

**I need this puzzle put together again**

**(Chorus)**

We had perfect harmony, and then Blossom and Buttercup's duet parts worked well, alongside my solo parts.

**Blossom: Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T**

**Bubbles: 'Cause it's D-A-M-A-G-E-D**

**Buttercup: Can you fix my H-E-A-R-T**

Now the part I was dreading… the high part. I hope I don't screw up.

**Bubbles: Tell me are you up for the challenge**

**Cause my heart is**

**Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Damaged**

**All: I thought that I should let you know**

**That my heart is**

**Bubbles: Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: So Damaged**

**Bubbles: And you can blame the one before, yeah**

**Damaged**

**Blossom and Buttercup: Damaged**

**All: I thought that I should let you know**

**That my ****heart** **is**

**Bubbles****: ****Damaged**

**Blossom** **and** **Buttercup****: ****Damaged**

**All****: ****And** **you** **can** **blame** **the** **one** **before**

**So** **how** **you** **gonna** **fix** **it****, ****fix** **it****, ****fix** **it**

**How** **you** **gonna** **fix** **it****, ****fix** **it,** **fix** **it****(x3)**

**Blossom****: ****My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged****(3x)**

**Buttercup****:****My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged ****(3x) **

**Bubbles****: ****My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged****(3x)**

**All****: ****My** **heart** **is**

**Damaged(3x)**

**Bubbles: My heart is damaged **

We ended strong. Brick and Butch walked up to Blossom and Buttercup and kissed them. I looked away and I felt Boomer kissing me. I was doing cartwheels in my head. I kissed back for a moment until the Professor knocked.

"Girls, boys, Mojo called. They have to go home. Come downstairs." Boomer and I pulled away. My sisters and the boys pulled away a moment later. I looked at Boomer while we walked downstairs.

"Hey Boomer are we..dating?" He looked at me.

"Well we are a bit young to date. But let's make a promise. That we will be best friends, and when 8th grade comes around, will you be my girlfriend?" I, out of the corner of my eye, saw my sisters with the same reactions: Tears in their eyes, hugging the life out of the boys. Buttercup slapped Butch on the arm. Yup, same old Buttercup. I smiled at Boomer, tears in my eyes.

"YES!" I hugged the life out of him. We were best friends, and I would work hard to make sure it stayed that way. We told the boys goodbye as they flew off to their house. My sisters looked at me and dragged me back to our room. Buttercup threw me on my beanbag and looked at me.

"Girl talk. Explain." I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Well that's that. I am so sorry for not updating faster. But it is long, so that's why. But, I AM willing to give a sneak peek to the next chapter, with a couple of quotes. Enjoy!**

_"__I can't believe you like him!"_

_"__Wait, he WHAT?!"_

_"__Princess, the new boys are here with the Puffs! What's your plan?"_

_"__Trust me, they will be mine by the end of the week!"_

**So how was that! Until Chapter 5 of School Days, Sayonara!**

* * *

><p><span>[CC1]<span>


	5. Talent, Tryouts, and Childish Wars!

School Days: Book 1-Chapter 5: Talent, Tryouts, & Childish Wars

**A/N:I don't own Vocaloid,sadly, or Powerpuff girls! Rights go to their respective owners!**

Blossom's POV

"Girl talk. Explain." Buttercup declared. I actually want to hear what she has to say. Bubbles sighed.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend when 8th grade comes around." I sighed in relief that he said 8th grade, 'cause we're a bit young to date. I sighed as I thought of a song for Music class, which brought me to thinking about what Brick said to me, tuning out my sister's pointless argument. They stopped bickering and looked at me from the floor (I float upwards when I space out) and Buttercup stared at me with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Blossom…. Blossom… Earth to Blossom!" I snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?" I fell from the air and was met with the floor. Bubbles stared at me with a slightly suspicious look on her face.

"Blossom, what's going on? Are you thinking about Brick? What happened between you two?" I looked at them with the most straight face I could give.

"Nothing girls; it's late, so get some sleep." I wasn't COMPLETELY lying. It was 10:30; we had to be at school at 8:50. They still looked suspicious, but nodded, and fell asleep moments later. I tip-toed to the living room and saw no one but heard snoring in the Professor's room. Good, he was asleep. I grabbed a half-liter bottle of Sprite, a small cup, and 10-15 bars of Kit-Kats. It was for me to stay awake when I couldn't sleep. Boy, would I need it. I got in my bed and drifted off to sleep, trying not to think of Brick, or that song.

*5 hours later*

Okay, so remember 5 hours ago, I said that I tried not to think of Brick or the song and I fell asleep? Yeah the keyword was I TRIED to do that and failed. I woke up with a headache and a small dose of insomnia….Not literally. Shut up. Anyway, I looked at my iPod for the time. 3:30 AM. Ugh. I. Can't. SLEEP! I, once again, TRIED to fall asleep, keyword being TRIED. 15 minutes passed and I was STILL AWAKE! Ugh, I need a Kit-Kat. I quietly floated out of my bed and grabbed my iPod and a Kit-Kat and flew to my secret space on the roof. It wasn't big; it was an average square with a bit of a balcony and a medium-sized pink beach chair. I pressed a secret pink button under my chair and my pink headphones and aero pink blanket came out of the small tile space. It closed when I removed the blanket and the headphones. I sat on the chair, my blanket covering me, and my headphones on and connected to my iPod, scrolling through my music trying to find the song I was thinking about earlier. Suddenly, my iPod flashed on with a FaceTime request. I stared at the caller ID. Brick. I rolled my eyes sleepily and picked up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blossom, did I wake you?" Brick greeted me. I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"No Brick because a normal 10-year old is up at 3:30 in the morning. Although you didn't wake me up, what the heck are you doing awake at this time?" He sighed sarcastically.

"I'm running a circus. What does it look like I'm doing? Couldn't sleep." I slightly giggled at the circus part, but sighed.

"Well, what do you know? Neither could I, so I'm on my roof square. I'm assuming you are too?" he smiled sleepily.

"*yawn* Yeah I am. So…. How will we- Is that a Kit Kat?" While he talked, I was eating a Kit Kat, and he caught me. I smiled sheepishly, and his blood red eyes were glaring at me.

"You are giving me at LEAST two of those in the morning right?" I immediately went back to sleep-serious mode, and lowered my pink eyes at him.

"Hell no. I do NOT share my Kit Kats." He groaned.

"C'mon Bloss. Please?" He pleaded with me. I sighed.

"I'll think about it." He brightened up a little bit.

"Good enough for me. So as I was saying… How are we going to fall asleep, 'cause I sure as hell don't have any ideas. You?" I yawned.

"*yawn* Sure I do. Drink chocolate milk, hot." He looked at me blankly.

"So, I have to get a cup of milk, put chocolate powder, and heat it with my eyerays?" I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"What do you think?" He glared at me, then yawned.

"*yawn* You're a genius Pinky, I owe ya one." I smiled half-sarcastically.

"*yawn*Tell me something I don't know." He glared again. "No problemo. Good night, Red." He made a peace sign.

"G'night Pinky." He hung up. From that phone call I learned something: When he was sleepy, Brick was as sarcastic as heck. I pressed the same button from before, putting away my blanket and my headphones. I flew to the kitchen quietly, made chocolate milk, drank it and went to bed. I actually fell asleep this time.

XxXxX

_Next Day, 7:30_ Blossom's POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-*press* Huh. That's weird. Buttercup usually gets to the alarm, and then breaks it. I got up to see my sisters' beds clean. When I got up I stretched and suddenly the door closed. There was no wind, so it must've been someone. I prepared an energy ball for any case, when I saw a figure launch from Bubbles' bed. I instinctively threw the energy ball at Bubbles' bed to catch the figure, and it worked. I took a look at the figure.

"Bubbles?!"Ironically enough, it was my blue sister alright. She clutched her head and another figure tied my hands and feet while I was distracted. The figure jumped behind Bubbles with a lime green streak following. Buttercup. They looked at me with suspicious looks like they were Sherlock Holmes. Bubbles spoke.

"So Blossom, did you happen to speak to someone last night?" I shook my head.

"Um no." Buttercup looked at me with a nonbelieving look on her face.

"LIAR! We heard you speaking to someone. Who?" I had a blank look on my face. I was caught. But I would die of embarrassment if they knew. Bubbles looked at me with a pleading look on her face.

"Blossom please tell us. We're your sisters; we shouldn't keep secrets from each other. Please tell us." I knew she was right. I sighed.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you. I… couldn't sleep. So, I stayed up on the roof with my iPod until I got a call from" I prepared for the yelling. "Brick." The definition of blank was how they looked at me. Then they half-smiled.

"Continue." I looked at them oddly, but continued.

"We talked for a couple of minutes and then we figured out how to go back to sleep and I came back to the room and fell asleep. Happy?" They smirked.

"Ooh Blossom. You like him." Buttercup laughed and looked at me.

"You can't even sleep without talking to him." I glared ice cold and they stopped laughing. Bubbles looked at me apologetically.

"Sorry Bloss. We were just joking. But… HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?!" Buttercup nodded.

"Blossom I'm sorry too but you've never acted like this. Plus, how do you know it's not in your head?" I looked at them with a half sarcastic, half doubting look on my face.

"Girls, I don't like Brick, so let's get that straight. Second, no I have not gone crazy. Third, I am still on a wary friendship with Brick, so I am being careful. But we are building up a friendship little by little, and you should too." They gave me a hug. Buttercup spoke up.

"Blossom I speak for both of us when I say that we are sorry and we are building up our friendship little by little. But I don't like Butch so don't get your hopes up." I laughed, same old Buttercup. I looked at the time. 8:40?! WE'RE SO SCREWED! I yelled at the girls.

"GIRLS IT'S 8:40 WE HAVE 20 MINUTES TO GET TO SCHOOL!" Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT?! WE'LL NEVER MAKE IT!" I spoke again.

"Yes we will! Bubbles get ready and fly as quickly as you can to Sarku Japan. Tell them I sent you for three teriyaki orders." She nodded and flew off like Sonic the Hedgehog. I turned to Buttercup.

"Buttercup, go get ready and call Butch and ask him if he's at school. GO!" She nodded but spoke.

"What about you and breakfast? We can't starve!" I mentally slapped myself.

"Call Bubbles and tell her to go buy three bagels and three bottles of OJ. Go!" She flew off. I grabbed a pink crop top with a white tank top, black capris and pink Converse. I grabbed my black glasses with the pink bow, my iPod with my earphones, and my pink and black backpack. I flew downstairs to see Buttercup downstairs, green lunchbox in hand with her green and black backpack, yelling into her iPod at who I was guessing was Bubbles.

"I don't care where Bubbles! JUST GO TO THE DELI AND GET THREE BAGELS AND THREE OJ'S! YOU HAVE THE JAPANESE FOOD, GO GET THE BAGELS! BYE!" She hung up, and sighed. She had prepared Bubbles' lunchbox as well as mine. I gave her a quick hug of thanks and we flew out of there as fast as we could.

"So what happened with Bubbles? And thanks for preparing the lunchboxes." She looked at me.

"No problem. And Bubbles is at the deli getting our stuff. She already got the Japanese food. But she was asking me where to go. Oh, and the boys are at school." I sighed. At least they wouldn't be late. I looked at Buttercup's outfit. Ironically, she wore the same thing in her colors, and had her black nerd glasses. I giggled a bit. She looked at me funny. I explained to her that we matched. She looked at my outfit and laughed. We arrived at school and waited a second for Bubbles. She got there two minutes later. I looked at the time. 8:58. We needed to go. Now. We flew in.

Boomer's POV (**A/N I had to put him in there)**

The girls still weren't here. There was one minute until class started. 3, 2, 1 and BAM! The girls arrived as soon as the bell rung. The sat in their respective seats as Mr. Goldman came in. I looked at Bubbles; she looked like she ran a marathon. I tapped her shoulder. She looked at me.

"Hey *pant* Boomer. What's *pant* up?" She looked exhausted. I smiled at her.

"You look like you ran a marathon. Why were you close to being late?" She glared at nothing in particular.

"Oh, nothing really. Just interrogating Blossom. And as for why I'm exhausted, apparently I'm the new Sonic the Hedgehog because I had to get ready, fly to Sarku Japan, get our food, fly to the deli, get our breakfast, and fly all the way to school and fly to the classroom in under 15 minutes." I looked at her like she was crazy, but turned to the teacher and class began.

XxXxX

_Time skip, 10:30 _Buttercup's POV

"So, line up in two lines, and the first people in both lines are our line leaders." Mr. Goldman said. We were going to Music class. I immediately went to my sisters. Blossom was nowhere to be found. I tapped Bubbles on the shoulder.

"Hey, where's Blossom? She was here when he said to line up." She had a questioning look on her face.

"I don't know. But the boys are all staring at the ceiling. Wonder why?" We went over to them. I tapped Brick on the shoulder. He looked at me.

"What?" I looked at him with a slight glare.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He glared at me.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! And I think you need to look up." Look up? We hesitated, but we looked at the ceiling, and there was Blossom, spaced out. I turned to Bubbles.

"Bubbles can you yell at her to get down? We need to go." She nodded yes, and signaled to cover our ears.

"BLOSSOM GET DOWN!" She blinked blankly, then fell from the ceiling to the floor.

"Is this normal?" Boomer said. I nodded. We then head into pairs on the line and headed to music class. Blossom sighed.

"How long was I out for?" Brick looked at her blankly.

"2 minutes. Why?" I turned to Blossom.

"Blossom you've been spacing out a lot. What's going on?" She looked straight ahead as we approached the music classroom.

"You'll find out." What? What is she talking about? *sigh* Something's definitely up with her, and I'm gonna find out what.

*Music Class*

"Alright class," Our music teacher Mrs. Keane said. She was a music teacher when she wasn't with the kindergarteners. "Today's class will be different than most music classes that you will have. You see, in two weeks, we will be having a fall "kickback", which is basically like a dance, but less formal. We will have 5-7 performances throughout the dance, so today will be day 1 of "tryouts", but it is a practice round, so you know what you need to deal with and what to expect. Any questions?" Bubbles raised her hand.

"Umm can the song you want to sing be in another language?" WHAT?! What is she thinking?

"Yes, but only Spanish and Japanese." Blossom also raised her hand. Now what?

"Do you have to have a video of the lyrics in English if it is in Japanese or Spanish?" Mrs. Keane nodded.

"That would be recommended if you are going to do that. No more questions?" The class shook their heads no. She smiled. "Great. Now you have 20 minutes to think about the song you want to sing, and also, you can sing solo, a duo, or a trio. So if you aren't singing solo, start looking for your partners." The class erupted into chatter. Since she hasn't assigned spots yet, everyone sat wherever. Butch somehow snuck up behind me and got me by the waist.

"So… Who're you going to kickback with?" I scoffed.

"Not you." He had a fake hurt look on his face.

"Ouch Cupcake. That hurts." I laughed at him.

"Well too bad, because although I'm going to be forced to try out, I, under no circumstances, am going to that. Oh, and DON'T, call me Cupcake." He grinned.

"Hey, it fits you. Anyway, who's forcing you to try out? I mean, I'd love to hear you sing, but who's forcing you?" I looked at him annoyed.

"Leader Girl, and Lil Miss Sunshine. Who else?" He laughed.

"Of course. What are you singing?" I was stumped. What was I going to sing? And at that moment, the reds and blues saved me from answering that when I asked Blossom "Hey Leader Girl, what are we singing?" She glared a bit, then said

"As a group, something in Japanese," I looked at her like she was crazy. Japanese?!"Or English." I sighed in relief. Then it hit me: We were on our own for the solos. But I wasn't sure.

"What about solos?" She looked at me with the exact expression I was afraid of, which was 'you're on your own for that'. In other words meaning: Bubbles and I were screwed. Butch turned to Brick.

"That reminds me. Leader Boy, what are we singing?" He glared at the nickname, but sighed.

"I have no freaking clue." Bubbles and Boomer's faces lit up.

"**Bubbles/Boomer, what if we sing 'Childish War'?!" **What? Why that song? Blossom, Butch and Brick seemed just as confused as me.

"Why that song?" We all said. They smirked.

"We have our reasons." We sweatdropped. 10 minutes later, Mrs. Keane said we would only have time for 3 performances due to time. The first 2 were finished 8 minutes later and we had 7 minutes until class ended.

"Now who wants to be our last performers for today?" Mrs. Keane said. Bubbles and Boomer raised their hands.

"We do!" She smiled in delight.

"Well then, come on up! Can you tell me the title of the song, who sings it and what language is it in?" Boomer spoke while Bubbles looked for the video.

"The song is called "Childish War" by Kagamine Rin and Len, and it is in Japanese." Bubbles finally found the video and they stood on opposite sides of the small stage in the room while we were on the other side of the room, watching. Bubbles pressed a button on her belt and so did Boomer and their looks changed. Bubbles looked almost like Rin, but instead of yellow, she had blue. On her arms she had two black synthesizer sleeves with glowing buttons and on her head, she had a white bow and a headset in white with 2 blue buttons. Her hair also had 2 white clips. Boomer looked like Len, but again, instead of yellow, he had blue. He also had 2 black synthesizer sleeves identical to Bubbles. He was wearing the same headset as Bubbles. All in all, they either looked like mirror images or twins. Mrs. Keane began to play the video. Bubbles, you better know what you're doing.

**Childish War by Kagamine Rin and Len**

**(A/N: They are singing it in Japanese, but I'm putting the English lyrics. Bubbles is Rin, Boomer is Len. There will be a link to the video on the bottom. Enjoy!)**

**Bubbles (Rin): Once upon a time, a very long time ago**

**There was a close pair, siblings of high nobility**

**The rest I'll leave omitted**

**Boomer (Len): "Do it properly!"**

**The butler calls out**

"**Ascend to the throne!**

**Ready set go!"**

**I humbly accept the challenge with a knife and fork**

**Bubbles (Rin): After all, we are bourgeois,**

**Splendid, utterly splendid aristocrats, yes we are**

**Bow down ignorant commoners.**

**This viceroy shall show you your mistakes!**

**Boomer (Len): Hey wait wait, yet again you try to bluff**

**Like you can see through them as you please.**

**Bubbles: (sarcastically) Okay, okay, yes, yes**

**It is as my brother commands! (lol)**

Wait, so they're siblings in this? And what's up with the sarcasm? I don't know. Anyway, Bubbles smirked cheekily after that line and Boomer looked REALLY annoyed with her. What?

**Boomer: Argh, I'm so annoyed!**

**I'm seriously so annoyed!**

**At this impertinent attitude towards me**

**With a war cry, sound the gong!**

**With an outbreak of fights, it's a proclamation of war**

**Bubbles: I cause mischief, I get carried away with it,**

**C'mon, c'mon, with an agitating style,**

**For buying at this "Special Bargain Sale",**

**Thank you for your continued patronage, you lose!**

**(Ssha!)**

War? Bubbles seemed to have won that round because she had 1 eye open with her tongue sticking out. Boomer, if possible, looked even more annoyed and then suddenly looked at her with a frown.

**Boomer: I decide with a crude retreat,**

**And an agitating strategy**

**A candy and a candy to show my brotherly dignity**

**Sparks scatter, both of us eye to eye.**

**Who do you think I am!**

**Take that! I am the rulebook!**

**I'm not incompetent**

**I'm not sitting on the fence.**

**It's just that I don't have enough courage**

**Bubbles: Now, now, everyone, may I borrow your hands?**

**It's only natural that I'm calm and composed.**

**I cheat by nature.**

**Oh no, glittering lives start.**

**Look, everyone, our family lineage is**

**Serious**

**Military**

**Strength.**

**Yes, I won the argument. Yes, I won the argument. Yes, I won the argument.**

**I'm receiving it, the V-sign.**

**Yei! (Yay!)**

**Boomer: (sarcastically) Okay, okay, yes, yes**

**Have a gold star for a job well done.**

Bubbles was really annoyed and Boomer smirked, being just as cheeky as Bubbles was before. The sarcasm was hilarious. How do I know? Because the class erupted in laughter when Bubbles and Boomer said their (respective) sarcastic lines. Also, the class was pretty amazed with their ability to sing/speak fast, while me, Butch, Brick and Blossom were in shock. HOW DID THEY DO THAT?!

**Bubbles: Argh, I'm so annoyed!**

**I'm seriously so annoyed!**

**Such impudent talk towards me.**

**I'll strike you with my best.**

**It's retribution! It's punishment! I'll completely provoke you**

**Boomer: I act maliciously, I'm one step ahead of you.**

**With this stance, I'm getting a chance.**

**A regretful miss! Uh oh, uh oh.**

**How unfortunate for you. You lose!**

**(Yes!)**

Well, Boomer won that round, 'cause he had one eye open, and grinning right at Bubbles. She got a bit more annoyed, if possible. Boomer: 1, Bubbles: started to circle each other and then they started to act like they were in karate class!

**Boomer: But you, only you,**

**(Both: Hiya! Yah! Cha! Yah! Uh! Uh! Yah! Ha!)**

**Bubbles: Are a suitable rival for me.**

**(Both: Hiya! Yah! Cha! Yah! Uh! Uh! Yah! Ha!)**

**Boomer: Because failing and being forced to yield**

**(Both: Uh! Ha! Hiya! Yah! Yah! Hiya! Ha!)**

**Bubbles: Would drive me mad.**

**Both: Tonight with you, hey, hey, hey, hey**

Now the funny thing about this part is the music pauses, and they, with their super speed, give us the lyrics to the argument that is in the song. Boomer's part and Bubbles' part. Because they speak way too fast for us to understand it. And I'm just inwardly laughing. Why? Because the argument is literally going to sound like they're yelling at each other in Japanese!

**(A/N: This is the argument part. Bubbles is**_** this **_**and Boomer's is ****this. ****Enjoy!)**

_**Bubbles: Big brother, since you usually do this about all of the time, being so weak,**_

_**I am gonna become assertive enough for us both.**_

_**I want you to thank me a bit more**_

_**Even though he's older, he's not at all reliable, big brother is just a name.**_

_**From today, I'm the big brother, okay?**_

_**This is my decision!**_

_**Yes, my decision!**_

**Boomer: Since you always wildly run around by yourself,**

**I can never avoid having to clean up after you. I'm not really incompetent**

**I'm just prudent.**

**All the maids and the butler too, have already said so.**

**So really, please settle down a little bit for me, okay?**

**Argh, c'mon! Shut up.**

**Boomer: Argh, I'm so annoyed!**

**I'm seriously so annoyed!**

**Such abusive words, I'll zip up your mouth!**

**With a war cry, sound the gong!**

**The emperor of the next generation will be "Me!" "Me!"**

**Bubbles: I cause mischief, I get carried away with it,**

**C'mon, c'mon, with an agitating style,**

**I'll humbly receive from 1 to 100**

**Thank you for your continued patronage, you lo-**

**Boomer: This can't be…**

**Both: It's a d-draw!?**

**Eh?!**

Well that was unexpected! The class applauded. They were beaming.

"Arigato! [1] It was really fun!" Then Mr. Goldman came and got us. We went back to class.

_Time skip_ Afterschool, 5:25

Buttercup's POV

School passed by fast after the blues performance. Not that I'm complaining. Luckily, we had no homework that day and just chilled watching random animes. But Butch had to change the channel AGAIN to Fairy Tail. Brick, Blossom, Butch and I LOVED this anime!

"YES Fairy Tail!" Bubbles looked at us.

"You do realize that it's over in 5 minutes right?" We visibly paled. I wanted to cry. Brick and Blossom were visibly getting sad and Butch looked sad.

"NANI?![2] WHY DIDN'T WE CHANGE THE CHANNEL 25 MINUTES AGO?!" We yelled. Then we started to cry. The blues panicked. Boomer the most.

"What do we do?! They're crying!" Bubbles sped to the kitchen with Boomer. Me and Blossom had the same idea: pretend to cry and then the blues will bring us cookies. They smirked evilly and so did we. We continued to cry until the blues brought cookies. Bubbles spoke.

"Stop crying! We brought cookies!" We immediately stopped crying.

"Cookies!" We stopped and then just talked normally until they went home. What a long day.

A/N: FINALLY! I finished this chapter! School distracts me a bit. So tell me in the comments what you thought of the Vocaloid part I put in! BTW if you didn't know, Rin and Len are Vocaloids. Here's a link to the song.

-Rin and Len's:  watch?v=pywNi6gD1FA&list=PLh0cGG8UtcgCH-dBMEYQMuRosAFrqfYwm&index=26

AND the English version:  watch?v=sgAqRnSP7sQ&index=3&list=PLh0cGG8UtcgByDKuqY7YZvhgPbeZdaAa5

Also check out this other version,that also happens to be the other original, next to Rin and Len's:  watch?v=xrEZOpHZYGc&index=1&list=PLh0cGG8UtcgByDKuqY7YZvhgPbeZdaAa5

Lastly the translations: Arigato= Thank you, Nani?!=What?!

Well that's all for today! Until Chapter 6 of School Days, Adios!


End file.
